luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Pierce
|status = Alive |gender = Male |family = Abel |occupation = * LAPD Lieutenant * Detective |affiliation = Sinnerman |portrayed by = Tom Welling |seasons = 3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Marcus Pierce is major character in the third season. He is an LAPD Lieutenant and the new boss of Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, and Ella Lopez. Later it is revealed that Pierce is actually Cain (also spelled Kane), the world's first murderer. While he remains human, he was cursed with immortality. History Cain is the world's first murderer. After killing his brother, he was marked by God and "doomed to walk the Earth alone for a tortured eternity", being cursed with immortality. Later it is revealed that Amenadiel was the one that gave Cain his mark. Since the Bronze Age, he has been trying to kill himself. He has tried many methods including jumping into a volcano, being eaten by wolves, dropping into helicopter blades, and "grenade down the throat". In 1958, he worked as a detective in Los Angeles, including on the Broken Hearts Killer case. Sometime in the 20th century, he met a boy who later took the alias the Sinnerman. The Sinnerman was Pierce's right-hand man and the closest thing he had to a friend. Cain himself took the name of Marcus Pierce. As Pierce, he became an accomplished and well-respected police lieutenant.'Lucifer': Tom Welling Joins Season 3 Cast Of Fox Drama Series; New Footage Unveiled, Deadline Hollywood At the beginning of season 3, Piece transfers from Chicago to Los Angeles. There, he joins the LAPD and becomes the new boss of Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, and Ella Lopez. He also agrees to secretly help Lucifer to track down the Sinnerman. He claims that while in Chicago, he "butted heads" with the Sinnerman and that the Sinnerman killed his brother which is why he decided to transfer. In , Pierce is severely injured after being shot by Jerry Blackcrow. It is later revealed that the injury would have been fatal to a regular human. In , Lucifer fatally stabs Pierce. A few moments later, Pierce is resurrected. In , after Lucifer discovers Pierce's true identity as Cain, Pierce admits to being behind Lucifer's kidnapping (at the end of season 2) as he needed Lucifer out of the way. Pierce found out about Chloe making the devil vulnerable and hoped that she would make him vulnerable too. He had hoped that he would be able to finally die if he was killed in her presence. Unfortunately, for him, it did not work. While admitting to the kidnapping, Pierce says he had nothing to do with Lucifer's wings returning and that it had interfered with his plans. Lucifer theorizes that God restored his wings to stop Pierce from defying him. As a result, Lucifer offered to help Pierce achieve his greatest desire, to permanently die. Pierce also admits to that the Sinnerman was his subordinate. However, he claims that the Sinnerman went rogue and that he does not know why the Sinnerman did what he did. Thus, Pierce concludes, "I had to take him out." In , Pierce decides to get close to Chloe in the hope it would lead to making himself mortal. The pair go to an Axara concert and have dinner together. Lucifer gets jealous of Chloe's attention to Pierce, but later realizes that she can have all sorts of relationships in her life. Personality Pierce is strategic, reserved, and well-respected. Like Lucifer, he is charming, charismatic, and handsome. He has a disdain for cops who have committed crimes and immediately takes a disliking towards Dan Espinoza for his past actions. He also has a somewhat initial dislike towards Lucifer as he deems him reckless and later calls him an idiot for going after the Sinnerman. Pierce is compassionate as he told Lucifer to keep Chloe out of their search for the Sinnerman so they would not put Trixie's life in danger. Marcus is not willing to fall in love with or have attachment to someone as he fears that they will eventually leave him and he will remain immortal. However it is unclear how much of Pierce's persona is an act since he is Cain and had a connection to the Sinnerman. Pierce admits that the Sinnerman was his right-hand man and a friend. However, he claims the Sinnerman went rogue, though it is unclear at which point. Pierce claims to have an admiration for Chloe as a detective. In , he says, "the only reason I came here was so I could finally see you in action firsthand." This, however, is later proven to be a lie. While he did come for Chloe, it had nothing to do with her detective skills, but rather because he knew she made the devil vulnerable. Pierce's greatest desire is to finally die, to get rid of his curse of immortality. He is tired of being alive. In his words, "I've walked this Earth for thousands of years. I have seen everything, I have done everything. I have watched everything I've ever known turn to ashes over and over again." Pierce agrees to Lucifer's comparison to it being like Hell. He is very determined in his goal, as shown by his multiple, and often extremely painful, attempts at suicide. Pierce also claimed to Amenadiel that, if it helped him find peace, he would have no problem murdering an innocent. This shows that when it comes to achieving his desire to die, he is willing to take any action, no matter how ruthless. Powers and Abilities Powers * Resurrective Immortality: Cain was cursed to be unable to die, hence he is immortal. He can be wounded and killed like a normal human, but when killed he is resurrected after a short amount of time. He can even survive being killed by a demonic blade, which angels cannot do. * Healing Factor: Pierce's body is constantly healing. While injuries take time to heal, they seem to heal at an accelerated rate compared to regular humans. Any tattoos or scars (except for the mark on his arm) fade and disappear within a few months. He can regenerate from being cut in half and from being engulfed in molten lava. Abilities * Marksmanship: As a trained member of the police, he has expert ability with firearms. He was able to shoot the Sinnerman multiple times while Lucifer was in close proximity with his target without hitting Lucifer with any stray bullets. * Eidetic Memory: Cain can easily recall every memory and experience from his whole life since ancient times, ranging from ancient languages to his suicide attempts. ** Arcane Knowledge: As an ancient human that has lived since the dawn of humanity, Cain has a wealth of knowledge. He is aware of Lucifer's true identity and has been tracking celestials when they come to Earth. * Expert Combatant: Cain was shown to be very capable in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold his own against Amenadiel fairly well. Appearances Trivia * In the Bible, is the son of Adam and Eve. He murdered his brother Abel and was punished to a life of wandering. Gallery 3x02 3.PNG 301 promo 9 Marcus 3.jpg 301 promo 8 Marcus 2.jpg 301 promo 7 Marcus.jpg s3 promo - Marcus Pierce.jpg S3EP16_-_14.jpg Reference fr:Marcus Pierce ru:Каин Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Resurrected Category:Antagonists Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil